fantendofandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Daliene
"Não sou uma estilista,sou uma cantora" Daliene no Super Mario Sunshine 6 Daliene ela é conhecida pela bondosidade,pela dança,e por cantar .Tambem e a Princesa da Musica Ela nunca gostou de ser princesa,mel,azeitona,tenis e ser uma princesa porque ela nunca teve responsabilidade de ser uma princesa ou rainha ela tem 12 anos Ela vive no Delfino Island quando teve o acidente no cruzeiro de sua mãe,depois de 4 anos conheceu uma cidade chamada Rogueport Apelidos:A louca da musica,Miss Doida,Maneater,e a Sereia do Mar de Delfinothumb|left|400px Personalidade Ela e muito insegura de andar em lugares diferentes como no Super Mario Sunshine 5 e Super Mario:Good Or Evil Ela sente uma disturbia bem grande quando um coisa ruim está para acontecer,mas sempre está sorridente Em MSF ela tem um estilo de luta Capoeira,Dança e Lutas de Rua Aparencia Usa um vestido marrom semelhante o da Princesa Eclair,pele azul,cabelo longo e trançado,olho verde & azul ou marrom(Dependendo da area) Moves in Super Smash Bros:Get For Attack Standart A Move-Volcano Lotus:Ela arranca um Volcano Lotus do Oponente e cura ela mesma e o oponente fica com o dano de 5 a 30% dependendo da cura Side A Move-Slapes Japes:Ela da 3 tapas no oponente com um efeito aleatorio Down A Move:Bouncing Notes:Ela pega da cesta e joga 3 nota gigante em Qualquer um que estiver com mais porcentagem de vida Up A:Lotus Parasol:Funciona como Peach Parasol (Destravavel)Forward A:S&M:Ela joga uma Cereja Gigante quem ela acertar o oponente fica com danos curavel ou menores e fica sonolento Standart B Move-Big Hoops:Ela joga argolas em personagens aleatorios e da um dano de 3 a 6% Forward B Move-Skake it Out:Ela joga instrumentos musicais mas cada instrumento tem um dano e efeitos diferentes Up B Move-Flutter:Ela flutua com o Lotus Parasol Down B Move-Bullet Around:Distorciona o palco e causa graves danos aquele que usar um movimento (Destravavel)Side B-Whip My Hair:Igual ao Flutter,Mas ela joga seu cabelo para o chão e tem dano mais ou menos forte Falling A-Bow Lank:Reflete o ataque (Destravavel)Falling Forward B-Drunk on love:Manda corações para cada um dos oponentes e tambem causa danos (Destravavel)Falling B-Pack Trick:Ela pega um item aleatorio dentro da cesta Falling Forward A-One with as hair:Ela escolhe qual deve perder 70% de dano jogando os cabelos longos pra o oponente Falling Down A-Tambourines Carnival:Ela ataca batendo pandeiros no oponentes Standart A+B-Crank Dat:Um tornado de vento acontece no meio do estagio e cada um(tambem o jogador)perderá 15% de cada dano que atacar (Destravavel)Forward A+B-Turn The Beat Around:As notas musicais dá um dano de 2% Final Smash Haunted Tambourine:O pandeiro de Isa fica gigante ela empurra o pandeiro e K.O. aqueles que se for abatido por esse pandeiro Maneater:Ela usa um Volcano Lotus gigante e come um oponente,engole e despois cospe ele causando um dano pereigoso Tambourine Twisteward:Ela bate com os pandeiros e dá graves danos quando termina a apresentação de pandeiros (Destravar)48 Giant Notes:Quando ela toca o tambor as Notas Gigantes atropelam os oponentes e é muito dificil de escapar (Destravar)Dig Deeper Down:Ela chutes longos quanto andam e tambem há um custo de dano (Destravar)Dance for you love me:Isa dança e tambem causa danos quando um oponente vem para atacar Taunts 1:Ela desamarra e amarra o cabelo 2:Ela carrega uma cesta depois pega da cesta um Volcano Lotus e deixa no chão 3:Ela toca um pandeiro 4:Ela carrega uma vela,depois apaga e joga para trás Art Cross Usados no Mortal Smash Fighters Super Cross:Bang a Drum Ultra Cross:Sunshine Lotus Smash Cross:Compass Hotness Dash Cross:Accuracy Feelding Item Cross:Showdown Pound Speed Cross:Capoeira Aerial Superstar Cross:Kisses Carnival Chaos Cross:Melody Art Combination Dual Cross(With Miki e é só para o modo Double Partner):Switch Alarm e Dance Again Bio Ela e uma garota que se ajuda aos outros,ela está aqui para mostrar sua graciosidade de uma concorrente forte conhecida com Alice Dawn Rival:K' Dash,Kula Diamond,Rosalina,Dhalsim,Nina Willians, Bio:Partner Mode Daliene e Miki estão para mostrar que suas danças podem causar confusões,porem elas tambem querem trazer que duas mulheres são amigas Aparições Ela apareceu em Super Mario Sunshine 5-Rescue a Girl como a sequestrada por Bowser jr.durante a missão 4-4 Depois fez um cameo no Sunshine 6 por dar um Shine Spirit de cores diferentes por ter concluido a area Corona Volcano Depois se fez mais de 6 cameos sendo um em luta,4 em corrida,um em seu proprio jogo e depois não sabemos Quimica Boa Quimica Quimica Neutro Má Quimica Quote Mortal Smash Fighters "Nunca existe uma garota como eu" "Vamos ao Baile" "Segunda vez,eu consigo" "Não pare a musica" Durante a Story Mode "Esse colar de gemas,foi um presente de um admirador secreto" "Como posso lhe recompensar?" "Existe uma unica garota do mundo que pode derrotar a Ingrid,essa garota e eu" "Fala" "Ingrid,eu aceito a luta" "Uma dança nunca falha" All Stars Riders (Quando Vence) "Magic" "Bye Bye" "Good Race" (Quando perde) "Oh No" "Maybe Second Time" "Lose" (Quando ultrapassa) "Yoohooo" "Arrevoir" Curiosidades *Ela e a unica princesa de caracteristicas como pele,olhos,e a personalidade diferentes de outras princesas *Ela e considerada como uma garota simples,meia louca mas sempre ajudando a quem mais necessita Galeria pizap.com13439491139061.jpg|Sunshine Daliene e Luccine com Volcano Lotus Categoria:Personagens do Mario Categoria:Personagens